


Not Part of the Plan

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie
Summary: Sometimes too much alcohol becomes a good thing :)





	Not Part of the Plan

It hadn’t been Brock’s plan to go to the club, but his friends had talked him into it. Besides, he knew they were going to need a driver after the night they were going to have. He planned to just sit back, relax, and watch his friends make fools of themselves.

Ending up with his back pressed against the wall as Brain ground on him was not part of the plan.

He had found Brian on the other side of the dance floor after a search to make sure his crush was ok. The Irishman had drunk more than usual that night after a long day of dealing with a line full of fans who seemed determined to make his day a nightmare.

He approached Brain, who was leaning against a wall in one of the less populated parts of the club. “Brain, you ok? You drank a little too much didn’t you?”

Suddenly, his back was to the wall, Brian having grabbed him as he approached and pinned him between his arms. Brock looked at Brian’s face; he was flushed and panting, the alcohol muddling his thoughts and actions. This became clear as Brian grabbed Brock around the waist and began grinding into his hips in time with the music. Soon, he began kissing Brock, forcing their lips together so hard that Brock’s head was knocked into the wall behind him. Brian then moved down Brock’s neck and began sucking hickies into the delicate skin of his shoulder.

“Brian… ah please… stop…” Brock’s mind was in a frenzy. Was he happy to have Brian all over him, his hands roaming around while his hips dug against his own? Sure. But after the months he had been in love with Brian, he hated that the first time he felt Brian’s body against his was when the other was drunk.

“Can’t stop. I love you Brock. I’ve been dreaming of this for months.” At those words, Brock’s world fell apart. He barely registered Craig pulling Brian off of him and tossing the drunk man towards Tyler, who grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the club.

Brock was shaking against the wall as Craig laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt himself being pulled toward the exit but didn’t focus on what Craig was saying until the fresh air filled his lungs outside the club.

“Brock are you ok? He didn’t mean it I promise. He’s just drunk.”

“I know Craig. I know. It’s just… he said he loved me. And I don’t know if that was him or the alcohol.” Craig pulled him into a hug and just held him for a minute, letting Brock get his bearings. They walked back to the hotel together and found Tyler in the hallway outside Craig and Brian’s room.

“I threw him in bed and told him to sleep it off. He should be better in the morning,” Tyler said. “You ok Brock?”

“Yeah, I will be. I’m gonna go to bed.”

As he entered his room and climbed into bed, Brock reran the night through his head. Over and over, he felt the ghost of Brian’s lips against his neck and heard him say “I love you.” He tossed and turned, wondering if Brain really meant it before falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Brock sat in the dining room of the hotel eating his breakfast when Brian and Craig descended the stairs. Brock looked up, right at Brian, and saw the hangover on his crush’s face. But instead of grabbing a cup of coffee for his friend like he usually would, Brock quickly gathered his things and began to walk out. Brian touched his arm as he passed.

”Hey, Brock you ok?”

”I’m fine. Just need to grab some things.” Brock didn’t smile as he walked away.

Brian turned to Craig to see him watching the scene with sad eyes.

”Craig, what’s wrong with Brock?”

”Grab something to eat and let’s go back to the room, ” Craig replied. ”We need to talk about what happened last night.”

Alone in his room, Brock tried to regulate his breathing as he sat on the bed. He went through the same checklist he had processed late last night.

Did he like Brian? Yes.

Did he enjoy having Brian’s body up against him last night? Yes.

Did he like seeing the hickies Brian had sucked into his shoulder? Absolutely yes.

If Brian had wanted to go further instead of Craig pulling him away, would he have said yes? Possibly.

Brock took a deep breath as he reached the last question, speaking it out loud into this empty room.

”Does Brian like me when he’s not drunk or was last night a bad judgment call?” Brock felt the tears streaming down his face as he thought about the answer.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. As he cleared the tears away, Brock heard an Irish accent mumbling ”Please answer. Please please please…” He opened the door to see Brian, shoulders hunched and a look of pain on his face.

”Craig told me what I did last night. I’m so fucking sorry. You didn’t deserve that, and I don’t remember it, and I am just a huge piece of shit. I’m so sorry Brock.” Brian looked at him with fear in his eyes, almost as if he was afraid Brock would slam the door in his face.

But instead, Brock opened the door wider. ”Do you want to come in?” he asked, a soft smile on his face. In the seconds after Brian’s apology, he had decided that he was going to get an answer to his last question. The boys moved to sit on the bed, Brock leaning against the headboard as he sat cross-legged. Brian perched on the edge as if he was afraid that Brock would change his mind.

Brock took a deep breath before he spoke. He was never good at talking about feelings, but with Brian, he felt even more out of his depth. Especially as Brian sat on the bed, looking as if he were breaking apart.

”Brian, look at me. Everything is ok. I want you to know that first. I don’t hate you, and I’m not mad at all ok?” Brian looked at him with an expression of relief.

”Oh thank fuck. I thought I had ruined everything.”

Brock laughed. ”No, you didn’t. But I do need to ask you something. Last night, you said…” and Brock’s words trailed off as Brian’s expression changed into one of fear. Brock moved forward to sit next to him.

”It’s ok Brian. I just need to know. You said you loved me. Was that just a mistake? Or do you… Do you really feel that way about me?” Brock felt his own hands shaking at the words, not used to being put in this mode of outright asking about someone’s feelings. But then the shaking stopped as Brian turned to face him, capturing Brock’s hands into his own.

”I do. I do love you. And last night I guess I just got drunk enough to forget to hide it.” Now Brock felt Brian trembling; Brian was just as terrified as he was.

”Well, I guess that’s good then.”

”What do you mean?”

”Because I love you too.” Brock saw Brian’s eyes widen. The Irish man leapt off the bed, yelling ”YES” so loud he figured the guys in the other rooms would hear him. Brock began to giggle, all his fears washing away. As Brian sat back down beside him, he grabbed Brock’s hands again, rubbing his thumb against the skin on the inside of Brock’s palm.

”I’ve been in love with you for a year now, ” he said. ”but I’ve been so afraid to tell you. I didn’t want to ruin having you as my friend.”

Brock scooted forward and ran his hands over Brian’s shoulders. ”You didn’t ruin anything. It’s ok.” He felt himself sigh as Brian wrapped his arms around his waist. As much as he loved the crazy Brian he had been possessed by last night, this Brian was giving him the comfort and security he craved.

”Hey. So since you don’t remember last night’s kiss, can I have another one?” Brock asked shyly.

He laughed as Brian’s arms tightened around him, pulling Brock into his lap. He could feel Brian’s heart beat faster as he ran his hands down his lover’s chest. But in the next moment, Brian pressed their lips together, and everything else went away.

This kiss wasn’t rushed or hard or possessive like the ones in the club. This one was sweet, full of happiness and caring and the purest love. As they parted for breath, Brock pressed their foreheads together, not wanting to be separated from Brian for too long.

”You know, I’m really glad you got drunk last night.”


End file.
